1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a patient condition and pain location and intensity communication apparatus and method, and, more particularly, to a patient communication system, which can be implemented as a two dimensional chart or in a software format, in which a display area including a patient silhouette is provided. A number of removable sticker icons, in the case of the hard copy embodiment, or, in the case of software, of movable digital image icons, of varying colors and indicia, are provided for attaching or moving to the silhouette to provide instantaneous patient condition, pain location and pain intensity information. In the case of a hard copy chart with movable icons, an alternative chart embodiment is designed for folding in half and a transparent plastic sleeve is provided for confidentiality and temporary patient condition information. A second alternative embodiment includes small, portable patient communication charts with movable dietary guideline icons. A third alternative embodiment is a tactile pain communicator which is touch coded to allow a patient to manually indicate pain intensity. A fourth alternative embodiment is a family overlay group pain communicator for group therapy sessions with a psycho-social adviser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent trends in hospital and rehabilitation clinic patient care has seen an increasing emphasis on pain management, pain communication and improved patient-professional communication on the part of government, insurance, and health care providers. Guidelines developed by the Agency for Health Care Policies and Procedures mandate better communication between patients and practitioners regarding pain. The result has been formation of QIC (Quality Inpatient Care) Pain Committees at most major hospitals. One goal of such committees has been to improve patient to care giver communication and to minimize unnecessary patient pain.
Such patient to care giver communication is problematical at best. With constant hospital shift changes, in a 24 hour period, an admitted patient will be seen by a minimum of 3 different nurses as well as nurses aids and other hospital personnel. Furthermore, a variety of physicians will typically be involved with caring for a single patient. With each new person coming into contact with the patient, information on the patient's condition must be conveyed in some fashion and charted. Frequently, this means that a sleeping patient must be awakened to answer repetitive and annoying questions. Furthermore, when a patient needs to be moved by hospital staff, the person doing the moving often does not have any idea of the patient's condition. Thus, injuries can be aggravated and/or unnecessary pain caused by hospital personnel who, often inadvertently, place weight or stress on injured limbs or other body parts. Recent trends in the health care industry have increased patient communication problems as more and more nurses aids and other relatively unskilled personnel are performing patient care functions previously reserved for trained nurses and doctors.
A number of prior art attempts have been made to facilitate patient to care giver communication. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,890 to Ruth Leff, and entitled Communication Aid, is drawn to a series of cards attached to a ring for use by a patient with limited communication ability. Each card communicates a physical need or condition, such as wheelchair, stomach ache, etc. to a second party such as a nurse, nurse's aid, etc.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,549 to Kristi Sonsteby, and entitled Medical Documentation and Assessment Apparatus, a number of modular packets are color coded to represent different anatomical features of a patient, such as cardiovascular, neurological, etc. Matching diagnostic sheets are provided within each packet to place in a patient's file or chart.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,531 to Michael Rees, and entitled Apparatus and Method for Documenting Physical Examinations, a group of pre-printed anatomical stickers are provided upon which an examining physician can directly mark the location, size, shape, etc. of any abnormality.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,169 to Mary Mayfield, and entitled Medication Management System, a number of medications are listed on a time chart and color and shape coded stickers are associated with each medicine on the chart and are attached to the medicine containers as well.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,034 to Betheline Ford, and entitled Patient Care Information System, a photograph of a patient's face is positioned on a chart and any number of patient care icons are positioned proximate the photograph to designate sensory losses, mobility limitations, safety concerns, etc. The photograph is apparently used only for positive identification.
Interestingly, none of these prior art patents is concerned with the communication of the pain causing condition, pain location and pain intensity to an attending care provider. None has provided a simple portable dietary guideline chart with movable icons. None has addressed the problem of providing non-verbal communication of pain conditions between a patient and a care provider. Finally, none has provided a secure, easily used group therapy emotional pain communicator for group patient to counselor communication.
Accordingly, it is clear then, that a need exists for a reliable, practical and inexpensive apparatus and method which permits a patient or a patient attendant to quickly, effectively and accurately communicate patient conditions, patient pain location and/or pain intensity to an attending care provider. The present invention addresses this problem.